


Third period History

by anthony_is_a_frog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Sexting, Texting, a little bit of leopika, it's pretty much just a meme, should I make a tumblr? I feel like I should have one by now, they're 16 though so, they/he pronouns for my king, vaguely, we all good, we vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: K: Gon I’m in history class it’s too early for nudesG: such an accusationG: there is zero nudity in this imageG: completely pgG: what I’m hearing is that you WANT nudesK: I do not want a dick pickK: not right now I meanK: Gon don’tG: *is typing*K: Gon it’s 9:00 am it’s objectively too early to be horny on mainG: it’s never too early to be horny ;)K: I’m taking away your speaking privileges rn------------------------------------------------------Gon decides to be a horny bastard on a tuesday morning
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Third period History

**Author's Note:**

> alright so I wrote most of this at 2:00 am in a rush of inspiration. The formatting is probably pretty weird and I cannot write anything mildly sexual for the life of me, so here you go.

It was the middle of third period when Killuas pocket buzzed. Sitting in the back of the room, he assumed it was safe to check. So he slid his phone out from his pocket and checked his messages. It was from Gon. Or, he knew it was Gon even if it didn’t say that, because his contact name was the same as when he put it in ages ago “green boy🐸💚” which Killua never bothered to change. He smiled softly when he looked at the text.

Green boy🐸💚  
9:02 AM, Tuesday  
G: I miss you  
K: you always miss me  
G: that’s because you’re amazing!

Killua’s face flushed. He was never good with compliments, and especially not compliments from Gon. He leaned back in his seat, pulling his hoodie tighter. 

K: don’t be so embarrassing  
G: >:)  
G: but it’s so fun to embarrass you  
K: *is typing*  
G: I miss your dick  
K: Gon are you trying to sext on a Tuesday morning  
K: I can’t find your bastard face anywhere where did you go  
G: the bathroom ;)  
*Green boy🐸💚sent an image*  
K: Gon I’m in history class it’s too early for nudes  
G: such an accusation  
G: there is zero nudity in this image  
G: completely pg  
G: what I’m hearing is that you WANT nudes  
K: I do not want a dick pick  
K: not right now I mean  
K: Gon don’t  
G: *is typing*  
K: Gon it’s 9:00 am it’s objectively too early to be horny on main  
G: it’s never too early to be horny ;)  
K: I’m taking away your speaking privileges rn  
G: but fr tho  
G: your dick. My mouth.  
K: too early dude  
G: but-but Senpai 🥺👉👈  
K: blocked  
G:🥺  
K: god you text like a bottom  
G: you of all people know that’s not true  
K: BLOCKED  
G: it’s okay nobody has to know you’re a bottom  
K: you disgust me  
G: ah so you’ve discussed me ;)  
K: go away with your theater nerd bullshit  
G: it’s not my fault Hamilton slaps  
K: why am I dating you  
G: Bc I’ve got mad dick game  
K: go away  
G: 😘  
K: I hate that emoji so much  
G:😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘  
K: please shut up  
G: make me  
K: I would but did I mention it’s 9:00 AM  
G: you did  
G: that hasn’t stopped you before  
K: that was a weekend that was different  
K: I still feel sorry for your aunt  
G: she told me to be quieter next time  
K: F  
G: but like question still stands  
G: come to the bathroom pls  
K: I’ll think about it  
G: you’re a good man Zoldyck  
G: now can I see your Zoldick  
K: I take back my consideration you are now blocked  
G: ;)  
*you can no longer send messages to this number*  
G: KILLUA  
G: UNBLOCK ME THIS INSTANT

green boy🐸💚  
9:05 AM, Tuesday  
K: alright now I miss your annoying texts  
K: how many times did you text me knowing I wouldn’t be able to see it  
G: possibly 27 times  
G: but I’d have to count  
K: why am I not surprised  
K: it was three minutes  
G: I missed you 🥺👉👈  
K: I can block you again  
G: yeah but you won’t :)  
K: you’re right but that’s not the point  
G: now would you like to 🧚✨💖show me your penis💖🧚✨in the bathroom✨🧚💖  
K: that’s not how you’re supposed to do it  
G: how💖🧚✨are you supposed to💖✨🧚  
K: it’s supposed to be mean  
G: teach me senpai 🥺👉👈  
K: no✨❤️  
G: mean!  
K: no that’s how your supposed to do it  
K: for someone who claims to not be a bottom you sure text like one  
G: come to the bathroom and I can prove to you exactly how much I’m not a bottom  
K: I’m not going to fuck you in a bathroom stall  
G: *let you fuck me  
K: at least do it in a janitor's closet like normal people  
G: so you will?  
K: Never said that  
K: Wing is yelling at me  
G: he’s just a boomer  
K: he’s literally in his thirties but okay  
K: he sent me out for texting  
G: I retract my boomer statement  
G:Wing is the ultimate wing-man  
G: I’ll put a little bit of effort into my paper in thanks  
K: which bathroom are you in  
G: fuck yeah 

Killua walked relatively quickly to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. It was small, and kinda gross, so people only really went there to vape. He ran his hands along the walls as he walked, feeling the consistent bumps from the weird cardboard border things that teachers still put up despite it being a highschool. He reached the end of the hallway, and pushed open the door. Before he could call Gon an idiot, the idiot in question sprung over and crushed his lips against Killuas. He pulled away after a moment.  
“Sorry about that, I meant to ask you. Can I kiss you now?” 

“Obviously”  
“No I know but like I wanted to make sure I had your consent right? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything-“

Killua leaned into him, smiling against his lips. Gon made a cute little noise, and Killua tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Gon thumbed over the bathroom handle, eventually pressing on the lock which was far too easy to access however awfully convenient for them. Gon pressed Killua’s back against one of the stalls, the static from the plastic buzzing on his skin. Gon pulled away for a moment and Killua just stared, breathing heavily. He stared at the large amber eyes that twinkled with excitement. His spiky black hair that surprisingly soft, tousled slightly. The faint freckles dotting his body, concentrating around his nose. The muscles in his tanned arms, one wrapped around his waist, the other cradling his head. He was so lucky. Killua gently kissed around the other teens jaw, trailing down to his neck, stopping at the collar of his t-shirt. He kissed softly up his neck then, before finally landing on his mouth. Gon grinned into the kiss.  
Gon did not kiss nearly as softly as Killua. He attacked at the boys neck mercilessly, running his hands through his white hair as he sucked on one spot of his neck. 

“Gon.” Killua murmured “if you leave a hickey there people are gonna see it” 

“So?” 

Gon stopped for a moment. From outside ears (although how anyone would hear this conversation would be a bit concerning) it would have sounded like Gon was ignoring Killuas concern. But he was asking permission. Blue and brown eyes met, and a silent agreement was made. Gon tugged down Killuas sweatshirt for more access to his pale skin. 

“What time is it?”

“9:17-18” Killua said, panting slightly.

“Do you wanna..?” Gon’s brown eyes darted down quickly. 

“Fuck yes.” The white haired boy whispered softly, his voice up an octave.

Gon smirked slightly, and got on his knees. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Killua had a free period that overlapped with Kurapika and Leorio, two seniors that he and Gon had befriended a long time ago. Kurapika eyed him as they all sat in the stairwell. The usually pale boys skin was flushed essentially red, and his hair was tousled slightly. He was staring at his phone, and didn't notice the blonde staring at him.  
"Leorio."  
Kurapika whispered, elbowing the tall teen in the stomach.  
"agh Kurapika that hurt! what is it?"  
Kurapika lifted their finger to their lips, and then pointed at Killua, who was still unaware of his friends watching him.  
"Keep it down. Is that a hickey? On Killuas neck? Or am I just going crazy?"  
Leorio squinted slightly.  
"yeah no that's definitely a hickey."  
Kurapika sighed.  
"I'm gonna text Gon about it." Leorio said determinantly  
"Please don't"  
But it was too late. Leorio had already taken a zoomed in photo of Killuas neck and sent it to Gon. 

Golden boy  
10:03 AM, tuesday 

*Leorio sent an image*  
L:Did you do this  
G: *is typing*  
G: yeah that was me  
L: you fucker 

"Thats it I'm changing his name to green bastard." Leorio said a bit too loudly. It was only then that Killua noticed his two friends staring at him.  
"What are you two looking at?" The white haired boy scoffed. "Don't you have somewhere to be making out?"  
Leorio blushed far too much for someone who claims to have never made out with Kurapika, and sputtered slightly. 

"Pull up your hoodie a little bit." Kurapika smiled and subtly elbowed Leorio. 

Killuas eyes widened slightly, and his face turned a color comparable to that of a tomato.

"That bastard." Killua muttered in embarrassment, pulling his hood over his head tightly. 

tonpas juice  
10:08 AM,tuesday

*Dr Noodle sent an image*  
Dr Noodle: we confronted your boyfriend you pervert  
freaky frogs: aw he looks so embarrassed! thats so cute  
sk8ter boi: I hate you  
Pikachu: atone to your sins  
Pikachu: wait fuck I have to go protect Leorio  
Pikachu: Killua is attacking him  
freaky frogs: good luck!

**Author's Note:**

> and thats a wrap folks- I'd appreciate comments! if you liked the texting part I'm thinking about doing something with more of the characters that's an actual series and primarily a text fic (bc they're pretty low energy and really fun to do) so if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Also anyone got group chat name suggestions? Tonpas juice is very bad but it's the first thing I could think of


End file.
